The Odd Meeting
by Alena Spirit of Hyperness
Summary: Just... A new character that I'm in the process of making. Some sorta intro for her, although she won't be officially introduced yet. No planned multi-chapters for this though.


Ehhh... Back from camp? Anyways, this is just a side-story of mines. No multi-chappies for this one, merely just showing you guys a new character I'm coming up with, although she won't be able to go to Mata-Nui for some time. ;P She's gonna have to go to several other dimensions before she gets to go to Mata-Nui, although I already planned out the first two worlds she visits, although I won't say which world. :P Lemme just say there's gonna be plenty of fighting in those worlds... :3

* * *

"Hello?" The brown-haired girl called out through the door, head poking into the doorway, her voice full of curiosity. "I know your in there Alena. Come on out."

Taking a step in, she looked around cautiously, her lightstone's light glistening off the walls, which were proudly showing off the decorative spider webs that ran its length. Letting out a soft gasp, she hesitated in entering the cave, no longer caring whether Alena was in there or not, just wondering exactly how massive the spiders would be.

Grasping her sword, and the gun that was given to her as a gift by an old friend, she barely spotted a rock being gently chucked through the tunnel, landing an inch into the shining light.

Her right hand holding the lightstone up, the girl threw away her irrational fear of spiders, and walked into the cave, letting out the oddest of sounds whenever something that felt like a spider web brushed against the hairs of her arm. Half the time, it was her hair long hair, which she quickly brushed to her back, wishing she had a scrunchie with her.

Unfortunately, the rest of the time, it was spider webs. "I swear, Alena, if your just toying with me to get me to go into a cave full of spiders, your going to die, whether your Enmalian or not." She whispered silently under her breath.

Clink. She startled, hearing the sound of a second pebble being tossed at her, only the sound felt more… Metallic. Standing still immediately, she listened again, harder. Clink.

The sound went off again, and she felt her blood run cold. Then she gripped her gun in a tight grip, pulling it out, and handling it expertly with her left hand. It'd been a long time since she heard an Enmalian be that clumsy, to make two of the same sounds in a matter of seconds.

She would have closed her eyes and remembered, though, to see if she ever really did hear or witness a clumsy Enmalian before, had she not felt she was in certain danger. Looking carefully at the lightstone, she cursed its bright light, wishing that it wasn't making her such a massive target, but also knowing that if she covered it up, she would never be able to successfully navigate through the winding tunnel back to where she had entered without causing herself injury from running through tunnels.

Looking straight ahead of her, she lifted the lightstone behind her, with her right hand, and threw it deeper into the tunnel, with a good two hundred feet in front of her. All the while, she kept an eye out for what shadows or things would be revealed.

Nothing.

She saw nothing. What she saw both shocked, and relieved her. Even if she couldn't explain the metallic clinking, she was relieved no one was there. She was surprised to see that the rest of the tunnel was a straight stretch though. Or at least, she hoped it was. It's hard to tell, what with a seemingly endless tunnel stretching on before her.

"What kind of a mess did I get myself into?" She grumbled, irritated at how much farther she had to go, and wondering if Alena really was there. Silently, she put her gun away, and used her left hand to reach up to the base of her hair, separate the strands to create a thin little rope, and stretched her hair, which had no bangs in it, since she had decided to grow out her bangs, and put the strands she had gathered into her mouth, letting it go between the teeth that were located on her top gums.

Pressing the strands deeper into the bridge between the teeth, she felt the strands hit her gums, and create a sort of pressure there, that felt slightly addictive. Continuing with it, she walked down the stretch of tunnel, to where her lightstone, which was still glowing, re-thinking her situation.

"Something led me here…" She rambled to herself, "And it was either Alena, or something else. Like my crazy imagination."

Gripping her gun tighter, any remnant of cheerfulness that had been with her gone. Reaching the lightstone, she reached down to pick it up, surprised to find a thin stream of slime going the shorter length down it. Grimacing in disgust, she wiped it off using her shorts, which barely went down a few inches of her thighs.

Staring at the lightstone, she wondered what sort of creature could crawl over her stone, leaving a trail of slime, and then disappear to nowhere in a matter of minutes could go to. The first thing that popped into her head was a snail - Although it had to be a very fast snail in order to go so fast. She should know how slow they are. She took photos of one slithering across a rock once.

Taking her hair out from between her teeth, she stuck her finger in to clear out what hair particles had been cut off from the main strip. Looking around silently, she studied what few surroundings she could see.

* * *

Yeah... Her names Spirit, and dun worry. The 'old friend' will be introduced in one of the series too. :P I do have plenty of plans for those two in other, non-fanfiction related stories though... I can't wait to get to them. :3

All that was around was stone walls, rough-edged, shadows formed through her lightstone, stretching over the walls, going farther and farther away from her, until they disappeared completely beyond the inky blackness beyond her lightstone.

Taking a light step forwards, she proceeded onwards, silencing her steps as well as she could, waking fast, but with as light as possible steps, she examined her steps more carefully then before.

This continued on for some time, before a small light, the size of a pin-prick, appeared in the distance, making her stop in her steps, grasping her sword in a tight grip, prepared for any sudden attacks. Standing still, she watched the pin-prick slowly form into the appearance of a flashlight pointed at a person, with footsteps, the owner of them scarcely bothering to silence them, walk towards her, making the seconds appear to be as long as several hours.

The several hours, in reality, were several minutes, since it was merely the situation that made it seem so long. Finally, the form of the figure appeared from the light, revealing the appearance of a human, who appeared to have been sick for a very long time, and rarely washed herself, leaving long, black streaks on her skin, pale and appearing to have also been bruised.

Her hair was no better, since what appeared to have been once proud, brown hair, was streaked black and grey from dirt, her face appearing to have been, at some point, more full, and less damaged then it currently is.

"Who are you?" The first girl, the perfectly healthy one, asked.

"You already know who I am, Spirit." The other girl replied, her voice rasping, as if she hadn't taken a drink in a longer period then allowed for humans to go without water.

Spirit, as her name was revealed, examined the girl further, before taking a gasp and taking a small step backwards, for the girl was her, and yet not her, for her body had the appearance of a sick person on the verge of dying, yet felt to be stronger then the strongest man she had ever met.

The oddest of a combination, Spirit opened her mouth to speak once more.

"I see. A creation of Makuta, made in an attempt to intimidate me."

"The attempt did not fail." Her shadow replied, "Your gasp, however slight and low-sounding it was, and your small step back, gave way to the fact that you are intimidated."

The Shadow sat down, making the movements to indicate to Spirit to follow her movements. "Sit." She said.

Spirit ignored her, and spoke aloud, "Why make a shadow of me, though? Why not just come and kidnap me in his own, strange ways?"

"Is it not obvious?" The Shadow replied, "You have defeated every single creature Makuta sent after you, no matter how great it is, the only reason having not sent the Manas after you being that if he did, there would not be an island left to conquer. You agree that conquering an island, with all intentions of ruling it, yet killing every single resident there with a mind, is foolish, is it not?"

Spirit nodded her head, agreeing to the Shadows logic, "Fair logic."

The Shadow grinned, an intimidating smile to the weak of heart and mind, but leaving Spirit standing there, undisturbed by it, her mind prepared for anything at this point.

"What do you want then?" Spirit continued, "If you are here to take me to him, then why did you not do it immediately? Is it that you are intimidated by me, well aware of the Shadow Toa's that failed to destroy the Toa Nuva when Makuta created them?"

"That," The Shadow spoke, once it was her turn to speak. "Is true. There's a reason for that. The both of us are exactly alike, except for in appearance and memory. You know your full potential, therefore, you know my full potential. I know my full potential, therefore, I know your full potential. The only way either of us could win a battle is if we manage to outsmart the other, using our minds to figure out how to either kill or capture the other. Does this not make sense?"

"It does." Spirit agreed, loathing the being in front of her more as time went by, body language showing her hatred. "So why did he not recreate one of the Enmalians that protect me?"

The Shadow in front of her laughed, a menacing laughter like that of someone who was both insane, and yet sane. "Do you not think that Makuta didn't already try that?" She said at last, her laughter boiling down to mere, horrible sounding, giggles. "Do you not think that he tried to recreate beings from shadow, the very beings that helped the Toa Metru in bringing his downfall in Metru-Nui?"

Spirits head nodded, realizing that his failure resulted in the fact that few outside of the Enmalian species truly knew how their bodies worked, a secret kept from even her, despite her vast, implanted knowledge of them, which came forth through the depth that was her imagination.

"Makuta knows that you know their species well. And that you come from a dimension completely unrelated to our world." The Shadow continued, her voice deepening, "He wants me to capture you, alive and unharmed, so that he can delve into the depths of your mind, so that you spew forth every last ounce of your knowledge on whatever they are, as if you were puking it out."

Her voice lowered, to a point were even Spirit, with her sensitive hearing, strained to hear the last words the Shadow said. "He wants to take away every last ounce of your sanity. Even to the point where you are nothing but a gibbering idiot." The last sentence had been spoken, almost as if the Shadow of Spirit had been merely talking in a cheerful matter, as if having a being robbed of their sanity was an everyday occurrence to her.

Spirit took a step back, now very aware of the danger she was in, merely by being on the island itself. The island that was known to her as Mata-Nui.

* * *

I dunno who remembers the 'old friend' mentioned in the beginning, but he will definitely be in one of the first couple dimensions she visits. :P I do love those particular characters though, and plan to have them in more, non-fanfiction related stories... :3


End file.
